Across the Lake
by tic tac toe 03
Summary: She hurled a rock into the lake and watched it sink slowly out of sight before pulling her knees up against her chest and sobbing. Naitlyn. Smitchie. Please Read! Disclaimer: I own nothing.


**Across the Lake**

_**Hey, **_

_**This is my first Camp Rock fic. Me and my friends became obsessed with it on holiday and I thought I'd give writing one a try. Hope its ok and I apologise for any typos of spelling/ grammar mistakes. **_

_**Tac**_

She hurled a rock into the lake and watched it sink slowly out of sight before pulling her knees up against her chest and sobbing.

Mitchie, Ella and Tess watched the broken girl from across the lake. She had been fine this morning until a run in with Nate at lunch had sent her running from the room ignoring the cries of her friends.

"I didn't even know she knew him." Mitchie finally broke the silence that hung between the watching girls.

"No but if you think about it she has been avoiding him. When we've been hanging out with them she's always made some excuse and she's always the first one out of his class." Tess pointed out.

"Did anyone even get what they were arguing about?" Ella asked.

The other two shook their heads and continued to watch the destroyed girl on the other side of the lake.

**Flashback **

_The girls were eating and gossiping in the mess hall when Shane entered along with Nate and Jason who were also camp counsellors this year too. _

_Caitlyn froze as she they made their way towards the girls. Why hadn't she eaten quickly and gotten out of there before he had arrived like she normally did. _

"_I'm going to go and help your Mum with the dishes." She excused and made her way across the hall. _

"_Does she know that no ones finished so there's no dishes to do?" Mitchie stared confusedly after her. _

"_In a hurry?" Shane asked as she passed them. She shrugged and kept her eyes on the floor. Shane looked surprised, Jason looked confused (but then who's really surprise about that?) but Nate looked annoyed. _

_And suddenly he snapped. _

"_For gods sake Caitlyn how long are you going to ignore me for?" The room descended into silence and every pair of eyes turned to them. _

_Caitlyn looked up stunned before her stubborn and hot tempered side kicked in. "For how long you ignored me." She screamed at him. _

"_How have I been ignoring you? I've been trying to talk to you for the past week." He fired back. _

_Caitlyn glared at him with her fists clenched. "And you expect me to start talking to you after you've ignored me for the past 3 years." _

"_How could I have talked to you I was miles away." Nate defended himself. "And even when I did you were never there." He added the last part to himself but Shane and Jason heard._

"_I don't know maybe with the invention called a phone." _

_There was a silence from both of them before Nate started again. _

"_You didn't call me either." _

"_I couldn't." She screeched. _

"_Its not hard you pick up the phone press the numbers and." _

"_I know how to use a phone thanks." He voice was rising in volume and pitch. Blood was beginning to appear from where she had clenched her fists to hard._

"_Then why?" For a second Nate seemed almost curious rather than angry. Caitlyn turned away from him and her jumper sleeve caught on the door ripping it. Shane gasped but none of the rest of them could see what had happened except Nate and probably Jason._

"_Caitlyn." Nate's tone of voice changed from furious to worried and almost scared. _

_She banged the door open and sprinted outside. _

"_Caitlyn." Mitchie, Tess and Ella took off after her leaving the people in the hall silent. _

_Brown took charge as usual. _

"_Everyone outside now." He commanded and there was the shuffling of feet and finally the hall was empty apart from Shane, Jason and Nate. _

_Nate was still staring at the place where Caitlyn had been standing. _

**End Flashback **

That had been an hour ago and none of them had quite dared to brave Caitlyn yet.

Knowing her it would be better to wait for her to calm down before talking to her. Meanwhile none of them wanted to let her out of her sight. She was known for doing drastic things.

"What happened? Why did Shane gasp? Why did Nate sound so scared?" Mitchie paced the ground in frustration.

"You could just ask him." Tess said. Mitchie smiled at her.

"Why didn't I think of that? I'll get him to meet us here." She pulled out her phone and minutes later Shane, Jason and Nate were there.

Nate stared across the lake. "What have I done?" he mumbled. Mitchie shook her head. "I don't know but we do need to know what you guys … saw."

Nate remained silent still watching the distraught girl.

Shane wrapped his arm around Mitchie and glanced at the other two.

"You're not going to like it."

"Just tell us." Tess snapped her eyes beginning to water.

"Cuts, scars. I think she's being beaten." His voice trailed off in a whisper. There was a silence which was broken by Nate.

"She was my best friend." He muttered. "She had been since we were three. And then I moved away for Connect Three. And every time I phoned her Mum said she wasn't available and that she'd call me back. But she never did."

"That's what she meant by she couldn't. They won't let her." Jason's voice was appalled.

"We need to tell someone." Tess decided.

"What if she doesn't want us too?" Shane was doubtful; he too had been on the receiving end of her bad temper.

"I don't care." Mitchie said. "She could die."

There was another horrified silence and everyone's eyes drifted too the crushed girl.

Without talking five of them turned their back on her and made their way towards Brown's office.

Nate walked over to Caitlyn.

"Cait. I'm sorry. When I called your Mum always said you couldn't talk."

She raised her head and stared at him. "I know." She muttered. "And I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Nate took a step closer to her. "What's happening Caitlyn. You can trust me."

She took a deep breath her eyes never leaving hers.

"The day after you left there was a car accident outside our house. My Dad was killed."

Nate bit his lip so as not to gasp and disturb her but he made his way closer to her and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her too him.

She leant her head against his chest as she continued. "Mum was heartbroken and turned to drinking. She started to hit me and then it got worse. She beat me whenever she was home and I was home. She wouldn't let me have friends round. She made me cut contact with them and eventually they gave up. She sends me here every summer because she wants to go away without me."

"You won't have to go back there again. They've gone to tell Brown who will sort everything out. You can come and stay with me and the guys or Mitchie. She lives in the same town as us." Nate told her, gently stroking her hair.

"Really." She turned her pale tearstained cheeks to him. "For ever."

"For ever." He promised, kissing her forehead.

She leant up and kissed him.

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**Tac**_


End file.
